What Really Happened (Cid-Rod's Story)
by Cid Rod
Summary: Cid-Rod wasn't a normal human, he was supposedly a Celestrian, and he is not at all what anyone thought. A minstrel with a bow, and he carries with him a sword, he might just be the Hero the World needs.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Quest IX: Sentinel of Justice

Rated M: for violence, gore, language, and possible lemons/limes.

Major Pairings: (One-Sided) Follower X Hero, Hero X Erinn

(A/N: It's highly not cannon, just a friendly warning.)

Disclaimer: I don't own DQ, if I did, would it be for Kids? (It would probably not.)

Chapter 1: "Heroic Minstrel, Human Celestrian"

Summary: We arrive in time to see two pink-colored winged ghosts; they are Celestrians, angels and defenders of cities, guardians…Though they are invisible to human eyes, they are similar to humans, how? Read to find out.

One has a bald head, with an oddly colored robe-shirt-armor combination, he was Aquila.

The other, had dark brown spiky hair, with flame-red eyes, his name was Cid Rod, but most of the time they spelled it 'Cid-Rod' which is not an accurate spelling. Cid Rod looked to be about 14 he had a Copper sword, Celestial clothing, and a blue bandana, and he had a pot-lid shield. The Pot-lid was just a large sauce pan lid with a strap on it, so it _could_ be a shield.

"You see, Cid-Rod, as a Celestrian it is our duty to protect the mortals of this town, of Angel Falls, for they cannot protect themselves against the monsters, well not always." Aquila said, looking to his young apprentice.

"I know, but they shouldn't need us to constantly watch-over us, look at Upover, the one city with that Dragon-guardian." Cid Rod said, with a sigh. "Wait isn't that Erinn, the Innkeeper, and her grandfather?" he asked.

"Very good, it is always good to remember each individual in your flock, for they will need to be protected singularly."

_Down with Erinn_

"Grandfather, we're almost there." Erinn said. Erinn had blue hair, with an orange bandana she looked to be 15 at least, and had a blue dress.

"Erinn, promise me you'll never grow old, it's not a great thing." Erinn's grandfather said, he had a mostly receding white hair, with a brown robe, and a walking stick, he was almost 50.

"Oh grandfather, we're almost there, Cid Rod will continue to protect us on our journey." Erinn replied.

Some distance away, a Cruelcumber, and two slimes came out of the forest, they could see the two, _undefended_ humans, and moved to ambush them behind a rock. Cruelcumbers had a cucumber shape, and carried a spear in their hands, slimes came in many colors, but these two were blue. Blue Slimes were the most common and thus dropped little gold or experience, rumors speak of in other parts of the world, near Alltrades Abbey, and Bloomingdale, these normal slimes can combine.

"Prepare for battle!" Aquila shouted, from the water-fall charging to the ambush point, Cid Rod followed.

The Cruelcumber, and the two slimes attacked, Cid Rod, though barely trained fought with a bravery any mortal would desire. "Die already, blasted monsters." Cid Rod said, before killing one of the slimes, the other was struck down by Aquila, and thus Cid Rod gained some experience points towards his next level, and Aquila just wiped his Steel broadsword clean of Slime goo, and Cruelcumber bits, enemies disappeared in a pink-purple cloud of dust, but they left behind bits of themselves on weapons.

"See Grandpa, we made it." Erinn said, and Cid Rod smiled lightly. "And it is thanks to Guardian Cid Rod."

Cid Rod opened his mouth to speak, but no words came, and he frowned. "Thank you Guardian Cid Rod." Erinn said, praying as a small amount of crystalized Benevolessence entered Cid Rod.

"It was no problem." Cid Rod managed to get out.

"Cid Rod, was that you?" Erinn's Grandfather said, looking around.

"Yes, now I must go, have a good afternoon." Cid Rod said, before flapping his wings and going to the Observatory, the Celestrians' home. The Observatory was a giant floating rock, in a sense, at the very top of the Observatory was Yggdrasil, the world tree.

"That was foolish you shouldn't have said anything to her." Aquila said.

"I couldn't help it, sorry." Cid Rod apologized. "Haven't you ever said something to a mortal in the Protectorate?" Cid Rod asked.

"Well, once yes…guess I can't blame you, it is a natural thing to speak to those talking about you." Aquila admitted, and started walking off, before looking back at Cid Rod. "You should go let Apus Major know you've obtained your first crystalized Benevolence."

"Yes, I will Aquila." Cid Rod replied, but first, he unlocked the door in front of the Star-shaped entrance, and so he entered the room, and opened the red-colored chest, and obtained a Seed of Life, an item blessed by Yggdrasil, the world tree to increase one's hit-points in battle.

"I'll hold onto you, for now." He said to himself, and got healed by the Celestrian on duty.

"May Starlight be with you, and may you continue your sacred duty." The Celestrian said.

"Thanks." Cid Rod replied, and headed to the second floor. Listening carefully, Cid Rod heard his teacher: Aquila arguing with Columba, it was nothing new, but it was not extremely common.

"You don't think Cid Rod is ready?" Columba asked, Columba had purple hair, and white robes, she was the librarian in a sense, as they were in the small library of the Observatory.

"No, I don't I only took him as an apprentice by Apus Major's wish…Cid Rod w-what are you doing here?" Aquila had replied, and turned before the pause.

"I came to speak to Columba, before speaking to Apus Major, but I think it can wait." Cid Rod replied, and left to the stairs next to the library.

"Welcome, young Cid Rod." The two Celestrians at the top of the stairs said, and Cid greeted them back.

"Apus Major, I thank you for trusting I was ready to take over Aquila's duty." Cid Rod said, bowing.

"So you've obtained your first Benevolessence?" Apus Major asked, he was a large, but short old man, with a small white beard, and white hair, his robes were mostly green and had some dark orange on it, he also carried a wooden walking stick with a steel horizontal line on it, and the walking stick looked like a capitol "T".

"I have." Cid Rod said, allowing Apus Major to see it from his Important Items Bag, Cid Rod, like all Celestrians and Mortals has two bags, one for normal items like _Medicinal Herbs_, or _Antidotal Herbs._ And then the Important Item Bag would hold items that he will _one_ day _need_ to have on him.

"This is a glorious day, go now to Yggdrasil, the world tree, and give her your offering of Benevolessence." Apus major said, smiling.

"I will." Cid Rod said, and exited to the outside section of the Observatory, which was a beautiful view of the Protectorate, the mortal world. Cid Rod took his time getting up there, opening the chests that were left unopened on the way up to Yggdrasil. He took his time getting up there, and opened a few chests, all held very useful items, that he'd sell if he ever found a merchant.

_Yggdrasil: Hour later_

Cid Rod breathed heavily, having jogged up, and ran around the tree, before finally getting to where he was, and he offered the Benevolessence.

Yggdrasil began to be glowing in a healthy shine of yellow and Cid yawned bored, taking off his bandana, his spiked dark brown hair becoming a mess as usual.

"So Yggdrasil grows closer to ripening, soon then, our duties are nearly fulfilled." Aquila said, startling Cid Rod.

"I-I'm unsure if the ripening of the tree is a good thing, it is our duty to protect the mortals, and if we left…chaos, unchallenged chaos would rule the world…" Cid slightly stuttered.

"It is our sacred duty as Celestrians to watch over all humans, and keep balance…" Aquila remarked.

"Guardian Cid…you will permit me to use this only a formality, right my apprentice?" Aquila asked.

"I will of course, even if we didn't have the law that makes us all not take up arms against superiors." Cid said.

"Good…now let's get you back to the Protectorate, Angel Falls needs you." Aquila said, guiding Cid back down to the Observatory's exit.

"Good Luck, in finding some Benevolessence." Aquila said when they reached the star-shaped hole that is a straight down trip to the Protectorate.

"And may the Grand Architect Zenus be with us." Cid Rod said, and flapped his wings, flying down, safely in the middle of the water-fall town of Angel Falls.

_That night, Observatory, Yggdrasil's grove_

"Offer up the Benevolessence, Cid Rod." Apus Major said, staring at the World Tree proudly.

As Cid Rod did so, a great glow began the glorious World Tree began to grow fruit at long last.

"And when the proof of mortal gratitude is proven, the Celestial Carriage would pick up the Celestrians for their job was done." Apus Major recited, and it was true, as the Starflight Express, the Celestial Train appeared, it stopped, but something wasn't right, as a massive beam of a purple-color, hit it, smashing the train into sections, and the beam split into multiple, causing a sort of vacuum effect on the Celestrians, pulling at them. Cid Rod held onto the grass valiantly.

"Were…we…deceived?" Apus Major said, and looked at Cid Rod, who was losing his battle in holding on.

"Cid Rod! No!" Aquila yelled, moving to grab his apprentice, but was too slow and so Cid Rod fell from the Observatory, and crashed down upon the Protectorate, landing directly into the famed Waterfall of Angel Falls. When Cid Rod had 'landed' inside the Waterfall, a massive splash had happened, causing small damage to the town, of the damage the town's Church bell was pushed onto the ground.

"Is-is he alright, Grandpa?" Erinn asked, seeing the stranger in the calm river now.

"He'll be fine, maybe a few broken bones, but nothing fatal, hopefully." Her grandfather replied.

"How can a few broken bones, make him fine, though?" a Villager asked.

"The water, Angel's Tears, is famous for healing injuries." Erinn's Grandfather answered. "Now, will someone fish the poor lad out, before he sinks?"

"I've got it." The villager said, throwing an old fish-net and then pulling Cid Rod up.

"Amazing, he's barely a weight…odd for someone at the age of fifteen though…" the villager remarked after Cid Rod was on the ground.

Days go by, before Cid Rod awakes

"Aquila…" Cid Rod said, blinking awake, and got up, checking his clothing for any damage. "Well, I cheat death today it seems."

"Oh you're up already I had almost though you'd be out of it for a few days still." Erinn said, entering the guest room.

"I've always healed quickly…" Cid Rod said, before looking around, confusedly.

"What is it?" Erinn asked.

"C-can you see me?" Cid Rod asked.

"Well, of course I can, why?" Erinn asked.

"I'm…uh…a Celestrian I swear it is the truth." Cid Rod said, gently reaching for his copper sword, when he realized he didn't have it, his shield, or his bandana.

"Your sword was broken when we found you…and your shield was torn in half…" Erinn said, honestly.

"Oh, that's fine I can get some new ones…" Cid Rod said, smiling slightly.

"Well…I could pay you to get new ones…" Erinn said, reaching for her gold.

"No, it'll be fine I can get them with my own money, if I have enough." Cid Rod said. "Besides, I need to do some work."

"You might find some around town, if you look." Erinn responded.

"Thanks for the tip." Cid-Rod said.

Angel Falls sometime later

(Cid's POV)

I was walking on, looking around, I had found in cupboards, a pot-lid shield, a bandana, some money, and a medicinal herb, it seems no one minds if others begin 'borrowing' items, as they said nothing, and I thanked them profusely anyhow.

I spent the time walking around after that, and went back to Erinn's, it was in the morning that I was awakened early by Erinn, and as I sleep without a shirt on, she noticed my muscles when she woke me up, for a second she was mesmerized by them, and she blushed. "H-hey Cid…uh, Ivor, the Mayor's Son, is here to see you, I can't imagine what he wants to see you for." Erinn got out, before leaving my 'room' (I guess it could be called that).

"Did, I do something wrong, Erinn?" I asked, unknowing of why she is blushing.

"N-no, you didn't do anything wrong, I'm just embarrassed to see your muscles…how'd a Minstrel get them?" she asked.

"I trained with a good chunk of weapons, and kept on using a Bow and Arrow and Sword and Shield, that's probably where they come from." I said, partially lying, as they came naturally as I did a lot of exercises than fighting anyhow. At this point Erinn's blush was fading.

"C-could you train me to use a bow?" she asked, her blush returning, now.

"I could, if I still had a Bow…I can try making one…just need rope, or string, and some flexible wood, and I could make a Short-bow, for training." I said to her, smiling, instead of my usual grin.

"I…we might have some spare wood you could use, to make a bow." Erinn said, and left for the downstairs section of the house.

_'What is with my sudden change could this be what mortals call flirting?'_ I wondered, and got into my new Leather Armor, which was not the best, but would give me a second or two to have a chance of survival.

I spent the next two minutes suiting up, and I tied the bandana behind my head, a smirk on my face when I thought of my slaughtering of the monsters, something that is coming, and it is coming soon…But first time to see Ivor.

"Oh there you are I thought you'd never get up!" Ivor remarked, and I raised an eyebrow, and he gestured to outside. I nodded and followed him, he turned to the side of the house, I followed, but had a hand on my new, shiny, and sharp Soldier's Sword, which I bought from the weapon-item-armor shop. (It was a multi-tasking shop with one owner.)

"Are you Minstrels good in a scrape? Because I'm going to see the Landslide at the Pass to Stornway, without it we can't get news, or supplies in." Ivor stated.

"I'm in, Ivor, if I get any money, medicinal herbs, loot, and anything else along the way, you have money as the Mayor's son, I haven't gold to my name," I said, and he nodded.

"I get the glory if we can clear it." Ivor negotiated, and I nodded.

"It's a deal." I said, and shook his hand, and we prepared to leave, but before doing so, I told Erinn where we would be, and left.

Landslide to Pass to Stornway

"Huh?" I asked, seeing a mostly white-train engine, there was a trim of dark-blue on it, and I walked up to it, Ivor looked confused.

"So what, it's a fallen tree, it isn't that weird." Ivor said, and then rushed to the left-side of the path, I went to the right, seeing a chest, and I greedily grabbed the content, being a Gold Ring and put it on, feeling a slight boost to my overall- defence. I rushed to the left-hand, and could have sworn some voice said something, about 'Did he see it?' I ignored it, pretending I was mortal, and gaped at the size of the landslide. "This is what we're clearing…" I groaned, and grabbed my sword, looking between the blade and the landslide, calculating how many slices and slashes it would take to clear it, it was more than I could do in a day, and I sighed, sheathing my Soldier's Sword.

"This is going to be impossible, here I thought we could be Heroes, and save the day." Ivor shouted, punched the landslide, causing some rocks to nearly hit him, and he jumped back just in time.

"Huh is someone there?" a voice asked.

"I'm Ivor form Angel Falls, no doubt you've heard of me!" Ivor said, and I shook my head.

"Jings, someone form Angel Falls! We're soldiers from Stornway, sent by King Schott to clear the landslide…" the voice answered.

"Well King Schott must rate Angel Falls pretty high to send his soldiers to clear the landslide up." Ivor said, to me and prepared to leave.

"Wait! You wouldn't happened to have heard of a woman named Patty by any chance would you, she supposedly went through the Hexagon to Angel Falls." The Soldier yelled.

"We haven't, besides who goes through it anymore, people are likely to get a rock dropped on their head in there, well besides the whole monster infestation." Ivor replied.

"If you hear anything let me know!" the soldier said.

"I will, I'm a Traveler, so I'll be the most likely to be coming around here." I said, before Ivor could say anything else.

"Why did you end the conversation?" Ivor asked.

"We need to find Patty, something tells me she's in trouble." I said, and walked off to the Pass' Angel Falls Region Exit.

"I should head home I'll take your money and get you some spare equipment to take with you, when you come back." Ivor said.

"Alright then, but do not buy me some armor." I said, heading to the Hexagon, easily defeating Monsters on my way, I ever snagged a bow from a Bodkin, and put it in my equipment bag for later.

Hexagon minutes later

I really need to stop getting into dark-places, I never have until now, but I already hate the place, it's crumbling, the only thing I like about it is I've found a leather-shield, which has replaced my Pot-lid, but I still keep it on me in case I come across some traveler who is on their own.

I have fortunately found a lot of gold off the enemies I fought, and gained access to the 'Heal' spell through a lot of practice, I'm no healer, but I can least stop blood-flowing form myself, I also found a few weapon, which was a peacock fan, I'm going to sell it personally.

As I continued walking around, and defeating Fire-spirits, Bag o' laughs, and such. I found a lot of useless junk, something called Iron nails, which I realize isn't useless, but I can't do any Alchemy. I never even had an affinity for creating items, (nor healing for that matter.) so on I kept going, pausing only to catch my breath, and lightly recharge my Mana.

I paused seeing a final chest, and a flight of stairs up, I opened the chest, a Seed of Deftness in the chest, I ate it without a second thought, and went up the stairs, seeing a blue-haired woman in a purple-colored dress stuck to the ground by a piece of the falling ceiling.

"Hello, say honey, would you mind giving a girl a hand?" the woman asked.

"I will help you, just try not to nick yourself on the rocks, ma'am I don't have time to heal every cut if it happens." I said, and a huge beast came in, it was so creepy and odd, I couldn't describe it, except, earthy, large, powerful looking, and had horns, so that means it is an enemy in my book.

I charged it without a thought of my safety, and occasionally in the battle, I'd shield-bash (Blockenspiel as I call it), which the attack kept my guard-up and dealt some damage, the beast, (the Hexagoon as I'm calling it now) would jump and slam onto the ground, causing rubble to fall from the sky, and it hit me, which was them sot painful I've ever experienced, and I fought trying to beat the Hexagoon unto the Almighty, and soon it fell, defeated, disappearing in a pink-purple cloud, leaving a chest containing a Magic Beast hide, I took the hide, and gave the beast a silent prayer, before checking on Patty.

She allowed me to escort her outside, and I listened to her talk, that she was Patty, and I told her about myself, and about that I'm from Angel Falls and she rushed off. I took my time, slaughtering monsters and gaining a small fortune of nearly 2000 gold coins, before I slowly headed back.

Near Midnight

It was getting late, and I decided to head back to Erinn's house…Erinn, did I perhaps have feelings for her? At this time I wasn't sure, she had helped me out, and given me shelter, but I barely knew her, and if I was in some sort of sick-joke still a Celestrian…I'd outlive her by a very long time.

Whatever the feelings where, weren't important, I saw a ghost, in front of the house, and blinked. "Hello?"

"Huh? C-can you see me?" the Ghost asked, it was a long-dead, merchant type of old person, round body, small beard &amp; mustache, with a fez hat.

"I can, you are?" I said, somewhat tired.

"I'm Edwinn, Erinn's father…there's something I need to do to pass on, but I don't remember what it is, and are you a Celestrian?"

"I'm-" I started, but got hit by a small pink-glowing thing, and it surprised me.

"Watch where you're standing I might be skinny as a rake, but I need room to maneuver!" a fairy said, and I was about to say something, when she cut me off. "So you think he's a Celestrian, do you see any wings or halo on him?"

"I technically _was_ a Celestrian, but something happened, go ask Apus Major if I'm a Celestrian." I remarked.

"I would, except the Starflight Express is not working." The fairy replied.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Edwinn asked embarrassedly.

"I'm, just wait for it." She did an odd dance move, and then continued. "Stella, the starry skipper of the Starflight Express, Celestial Carriage of the Celestrians." She said, and Edwin felt the conversation become more awkward.

"Right…I'm Cid-Rod, a Minstrel apparently." I said, yawning.

"The something I need to pass on his behind the inn, on that hill, I think…" Edwinn said.

"As the Celestrian of the town, I will go get it for you." I said, running to the hill.

"He's an odd one." Edwinn said.

I dug under a tree on the hill to the side of the inn, and found a trophy for 'Inncredible Inntertaining' by King Schott of Stornway, and I blinked, wondering how a King could possibly know anything of Taverns, Inns, and Pubs.

"Here it is…I believe you want me to give this to Erinn, then?" I asked, after I returned.

"My Trophy…yes, I'd like you to give it to her."

"Fine, old man, but after this I want a bloody night of sleep." I said, heading inside, and went up to Erinn's room, knocking politely before entering.

"Have you got the bow ready?" Erinn asked, somewhat surprised, I nodded, and gave her the bow, oddly the small shortbow of the monster transformed into a shortbow by my or Erinn's standards, and she kissed my cheek, my eyes widened, and I felt a heat on my cheeks, I did not know I was blushing.

"Oh…I-I don't know what came over me-" Erinn said, blushing, but I kissed her, unsure why, but something in me, my instinct told me to do so. It was a full-on kiss, and I gently wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer, as she wrapped her arms around my neck, in what felt like hours, but was only a minute, we broke away, for air, both of us not knowing what happened, or if it was just a joke on the other's part.

End of Chapter one

(A/N: So…what do all of you guys think, I know I've made a huge jump in the romance of any of my stories by describing the kiss, and I'd like to know if I described it alright or if it was too much too soon, etc. Just tell me what you think I'm even open for suggestions on who joins Cid-Rod's party, just between you guys and gals and me, I'm thinking of Erinn being an ally for a short-while, because Cid-Rod in my opinion is a protective type, even in the game, I'd have everyone in the back-line except Cid, because he is selfless…review, PLEASE REVIEW, so I know what I'm doing right or wrong, but don't just flame my problems…if it's grammar, spelling, don't let me know, as I'm not that picky in the spelling or grammar, I'll just ignore it…sorry for the long Author's Note.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "All Is Fair In Love And War, Cid-Rod."

(So uh…sorry it took so long since the last chapter, been busy as of late. But here it is.)

Angel Falls two days before Landslide is cleared.

Here we were, Erinn and I a shout from the town, I was helping her with her Archery, and if we got somewhere, we'd kiss for a minute in celebration, she had a skill with a bow that I knew could be the ultimate of Archery, but if she wished to stick with being an Inn-Keeper, I will not complain, she has her own path, and goals, and I don't want to see her hurt by Monsters anyhow.

"Cid-Rod…" Erinn trailed off, my hand entwined in hers, and I looked into her eyes.

"Yes?" I asked, smiling instead of my grin.

"I love you." Erinn said, and I hugged her.

"I love you too, my sweet Inn-Keeper." I whispered into her ear, and kissed her cheek, she blushed lightly, but as we were getting used to the relationship, which was extremely fast, we were blushing less and less.

"Erinn, head back…Monsters are coming." I said, as I felt monsters slowly coming towards us.

"I can fight too!" Erinn complained.

"I won't have you harmed! I will die before you are scathed." I said, and she nodded, heading back to Angel Falls, oddly Monsters never appeared near the gates, perhaps the amount of people was too much, or they feared the ever-watching Celestrians…

_'Oh shit…I can't go adventuring __and__ watch over Angel Falls…no, it will be fine, Apus Major will appoint a Temporary guardian if he needs to.'_ I thought to myself, as I killed the monsters, and wiped my Soldier's Sword clean, gathering the targets, and heading back to Erinn's, her Grandfather knew of our technically secret relationship, and approved, as Erinn is learning how to defend herself, and she truly loves me.

The down-side is, in public we are merely friends, less Ivor feels I betrayed him, by swooping in and stealing the girl, by sweeping her off her feet. I laughed at the thought, and when I saw Erinn I whispered it into her ear, she laughed lightly in agreement.

"Hey Cid-Rod…why are you hanging out with Erinn so much, did you steal Ivor's crush or something?" Hugo, one of Ivor's friends asked, he usually stood trying to persuade people to stay in the town, lest they be lambs to the slaughter.

"I might have, I might not have, I'm merely teaching her on how to use a Bow and Arrow, and it is surprisingly hard to teach." I said.

"I won't say anything to him, you know me Cid-Rod." Hugo said, and I told him, the technicality, and he agreed it was for the best.

"I'll meet you inside the house, Cid-Rod." Erinn said, heading back home, and I watched her, unsure why.

"So…how close?" Hugo asked.

"Girlfriend-boyfriend, I think if it was public no doubt least." I said.

"Hey Cid-Rod why are you hanging out with Erinn so much, come on please tell me?" Ivor asked, trying to sound tough.

"We're friends Ivor, just friends, nothing more, you jealous dog." I said, reaching for my sword, he narrowed his eyes, grabbing his own.

"Duel for her love?" Ivor asked pot-lid ready, and in a battle stance.

"Winner gets her love; loser can only be her friend work?" I asked.

"It is a Deal." Ivor said, charging at me, I grinned my usual grin, and slyly side-stepped each attack and parried a few of his strikes, trying not to harm him in the process.

"Come on, this is no fight!" Ivor growled, losing his cool and striking wildly.

I jumped up, put my weight to my shield, tackling, and using the Blockenspiel ability I spoke of earlier. "Never go into a rage, anger leads to certain death against Monsters." I said, Soldier's Sword at his throat, and I grinned.

"Cid-Rod, What in the Almighty's name is going on?" Erinn's Grandfather asked, seeing the very ending of the fight, and not Ivor's first moves.

"Oh, just a duel, and he is a horrible fighter, he lost due to his anger, if you can't control anger, then I should, just rid of you, but that is not my job." I said, sheathing my sword, and Ivor used that split second to strike, I was unprepared, and fell, clutching a bleeding wound on my chest.

"I win…" Ivor said, not having noticed Erinn's Grandfather until just now. "Oh…shit!" he said, running off to his house.

"Cid-Rod, what happened?" Erinn asked, rushing to my side.

"A stupid idea in hindsight…" I said, trying to concentrate on using the heal ability, it wasn't a major wound, but it would be fatal if I didn't try and close it.

"Why did you let your guard down, after you berated him on his anger?" Erinn's Grandfather asked.

I coughed, and began patching the wound, as best as I could, but Erinn took over, patching it up, and all of the town (minus Ivor's family) was there, watching Erinn patch my wounds, none of them knew how to, except the Priest, and he was trying to calm everyone, the nun of the town did give me something to dull the pain, and the rest is what everyone says happened, as I blacked out.

I awoke sometime later in Erinn's bed, it was probably Midnight, and I looked around confused, until I saw her lying on my shoulder, and I sighed in relief, going back to sleep.

I awoke again, it was mere seconds before Erinn, and I kissed her forehead. "I feel this is a very good morning, now, my dear Inn-Keeper." I said after a few seconds.

"Oh, why's that?" Erinn asked.

"Because, here I am with you at my side, I'd…I'd give up everything that matters to me for you, because I love you with every fiber of my being." I said, trying to be romantic.

"Hey will you talk to me already?" Stella asked, bumping into me again, and I ignored her, not wanting to talk to the fairy (sometimes spelled Faerie, as I saw later in my travels) right now.

"I think today's going to be a relaxing day…" I said, trying to remain comfortable without moving my wound.

"Probably should…Cid-Rod what will we do when the pass is cleared?" Erinn asked, after some time.

"Well…I figured you could take care of your father's Inn in Stornway, and I'd stop in, while I travel…unless you wanted it to possibly go out of business, if you do, that's fine and you can come with me, I guess."

"I forgot about my father's inn, would you give up adventuring to be with me?" Erinn asked.

"I would, but I feel if I gave up my 'mistress' being adventure…the world would be in constant chaos." I said, frowning when I felt something inside of me say _'no duh, of course chaos will happen the good are few and far between compared to the sinners, so spoke Zenus the Almighty'_ I thought on all my choices. "One year of adventuring and if the world isn't in-peril I'll retire until it is…deal, my sweet, blue-haired love?" I lightly flirted with her.

"It is a deal, my handsome brown-haired flame-red eyed Minstrel with a bow." Erinn replied to my light flirt.

"Ivor can eat his heart out." I said, and winced when I moved the wound. "That is painful…"  
"Are you alright?" Erinn asked worried.

"I'll be fine, just moved the wound is all." I said, and slowly got up, to re-dress it.

"I'll help." Erinn said,

"It'll be caked with dried blood, love…" I gave her fair warning.  
"It'll be alright, I've already seen…oh Almighty that is a lot more dried blood than I expected." Erinn said, taking a step back.

"I tried to warn you, love." I said, and began wrapping a clean piece of cloth over the wound, wincing if I touched my wound.

"Odd you should have healed by now." Stella remarked I still ignored her, trying to pull off a smile for Erinn.

"I've had worse." I said, trying to comfort her, and she carefully hugged me, and I hugged back.

"I'll go with you, no matter where you go, I'll be there, I hope." I said, gently kissing her forehead, before lying back down.

"I hope you will as well…so why are you named after the Guardian?" Erinn asked.

"Well…I'll just tell you the truth, if you don't love me when my tale is done, I understand…" I said, and paused to take a deep breath.

"It all starts…" I finally began, and told her everything, Celestrians, Yggdrasil, the Observatory, and many other things.

"So you _are_ the Guardian?" Erinn asked when I finished speaking, surprisingly, she believed every word, and then I remembered I spoke to her, when we first met.

"I am, that is how I healed quickly, and I think…perhaps it really is the water of Angel Falls…" I said, and headed downstairs, blinking when I saw half of the town in the multi-purpose room.

"He's already up and about…" one said.

"He's got to be impossible to kill then." Another spoke.

"He's insanely powerful, he probably let Ivor get that lucky shot." Spoke another

And on that went, they spoke of how I can't possibly be pure human, but disbelieving I am anything else. "I am hard to kill, but a lucky sword to my heart, will kill me like any other, if it can meet my heart, that is." I said, and I walked towards them all, and they cheered.

"Cid-Rod…" Ivor said, and I silenced him, smiled, and shook his hand without a word.

"Now, I'm off to go kill some monsters." I said, seeing Erinn grab her bow and follow me, I said nothing, and let her.

"Aren't we going to train, Cid-Rod?" Erinn asked, and she thought I had just not seen or heard her follow me.

"We have a good day to kill and I suppose we could…" I said, and then realized they said my name as a single-word. "It's Cid Rod actually, someone in the Observatory misspelled it in the first place…but you can keep on using it, it doesn't bother me." I headed off, putting up a slow moving target for Erinn.

She missed once, and I helped her form, standing behind her, and guiding her hands to just in front of the target, and told her to fire. "Always aim ahead of a moving target, unless it's going straight toward you, then fire-at-will." I told her, and she nodded, I set the target back up, slightly increasing its speed, and I remembered something in my bag, and doused the area in Holy Water, to keep monsters out.

"This is going to get harder each time I hit it isn't it?" Erinn asked, already knowing the answer.

"It will, until you hit my zoom-target." I said, and she blinked.

"You mean as in a Teleporting target?" Erinn asked.

"Yes, as in A Teleporting-Target." I said, knowing it'd be hard, but it would help her accuracy a lot.

"How in the Almighty can I have a chance of hitting it, then?" Erinn asked, and I smiled.

"It will take time for me to teleport it, and if you find the pattern you can't lose." I merely said.

"Alright I'll trust you then." Erinn said.

"O boundless desert of time, bring to me the Target that never stayed still." I whispered, and used my limited magical powers to control it when it appeared.

"Thank you, Almighty Zenus." I said, doing a quick prayer, before the training began.

We stayed like this for what seemed hours, and she had gotten it each and every time it zoomed around the spot, and I was proud of her. "You have it on an easy setting don't you?" Erinn asked.

"If I raise the difficulty setting it will randomly zoom around the world, so don't try making me raise it." I said.

"That'd be impossible to hit then." Erinn said, and I agreed.

"O boundless Desert of time, take back the Target that never stayed still." I said, and it did so. "Thank you almighty." I said.

"How did you do that exactly?" Erinn asked.

"Well it is simple, I asked the Almighty to bring it from the void." I said, and remembered the odd blast of darkness that hit the Observatory. "The Almighty hasn't answered many pleas lately though…something isn't right."

"Could the earthquake had a part of this all, perhaps the Almighty is busy trying to fix the damage done to the earth?" Erinn asked.

"It could have, it truly could have." I said, and put the targets in my bag, and escorted Erinn back to Angel Falls.

"Well, thanks for teaching me everything you know." Erinn said, and I smiled, before heading off to slay monsters on my own, my wound not hurting as I fought, I didn't return until I had a hefty fortune of 10,000 gold, which took me all day, and some of the night.

It wasn't until near Midnight I returned to the house, Erinn's Grandfather woke up, and unlocked the door for me, and I thanked him. After that, I slowly walked up the steps, and lay down next to Erinn, too tired to do anything else.

The Next Morning

I grumbled the light got into my eyes, Erinn was already awake, and waiting for me. "Well, this is something I could get used to, my dear." I said when I saw her, nearby with a small breakfast for me.

"Good Morning." Erinn said, kissing my cheek, and I smiled.

"Good morning, my love." I said, yawning my sleep away.

"How did you sleep?" She asked.

"I slept very, very well my lovely Inn Keeper." I replied, and got up, eating lightly, closing my eyes and enjoying the taste. "You are an excellent cook my love, I must know your secrets someday." I said, with a smile.

"Thank you, it is always nice to hear praise from those I care for." She replied, and before long, I would see that the day had come, she was leaving for Stornway, and I decided to escort her there, ignoring the already dull pain in my body from my battle wound, all in all, I may have taken a few hits, it was worth it. I will never doubt that as it is.

When she arrived in Stornway, I took it upon myself to shop around the city, buying some better gear and a good few _Medicinal_ _Herbs_ as I noticed my stock was low. I looked at Stella, boredly when I got some time to talk to her. "I'm sorry for ignoring you; I wanted to ensure everything was alright with Erinn."

"It's alright you flapping idiot, although I wished you hadn't been so careless as to utterly ignore me, what the flap man?" she replied.

"Well, you know what, I deserve the insult. But, it'll be fine, now I have things to do."

"What about trying the _Starflight Express_?" she asked.

"No. We have a job to do; besides I doubt it's ready to consider me a Celestrian." I replied, and she sighed, but nodded.

"Well, least you're better than old fat-guts." She'd say after a moment of thought. "So what exactly is your idea?"

"Well…" I paused, in thought. "I'll…" I stopped, and read the sign. "Go help the King with this 'Wight Knight' problem."

"Alright, let's do this, but maybe you should see Erinn or least the Tavern before you get too ahead of yourself." Stella replied, and I nodded.

"Hm…Alright, seems fair." I said, and would enter the _Quester's Rest_. I'd cross my arms lightly, and watched the banter of how 'Erinn was just some girl, we're doomed if this is all we have Patty' and whatnot.

"You mean this…?" Erinn asked, as she took out the Inny, and I smiled, as the workers went as far to do a kneel-bow, as if they were worshipping her, I couldn't help but chuckle, and walk over.

"Well, I see you're both fitting in well here." Erinn looked over, and smiled at me.

_Writer(CR): "So, enjoying yourself, Cid?"_

_Cid: "How...do you know my name?"_

_CR: "Because you are my creation."_

_C: "You...spawned me?"_

_CR: "No, I created you, for the use of Role-playing online, and for Fan-Fics,and my personal writing, which does need to be done here soon."_

_C: "Uh...what?"_

_CR sighs: "You. Belong. To Me."_

_C: "Uh...Okay. You seem a bit weird..."_

_CR: "So I've heard. Keep staying my favorite, and I won't have Erinn, or anyone harmed."_

_C: "WHAT?!"_

_CR: "Simple as that. Read and Review people, and have a good day."_

End of Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry meant to upload this for awhile.)


End file.
